Road to Hawaii
by FrozenandBrewiefan
Summary: The Griffin family are on their way to Hawaii for a family trip, but Stewie confesses a deep secret. All will change when the secret is out. Also Stewie gets kidnapped in Hawaii and he tries to escape. Will his family ever find him? How will the person respond to the secret? P.S: This is not your average family guy story and reviews are appreciated very much :)
1. The confession

It was just a typical day in the Griffins household…Peter's shenanigans, Lois's complaining over the lack of groceries in the fridge and how she has to do everything in the house, Meg being abused, Chris's stupidity, Brian trying to become a _Famous Author, _and Stewie working on one of his new inventions. Everyone was sitting in the living living room watching tv as usual except for Lois who was making dinner

Lois: Everyone come and get dinner! We're having meatloaf! Lois said from the kitchen.

Peter: Yeah like we haven't had that for the 10,000th time! Looiss I want ice creammm." Peter said sounding like a total baby.

Lois: Pettaa you know you can't have ice cream until you eat your green peas!"

As they continuing there little altercation the rest of the Griffins roll there eyes at this and walk into the kitchen.

Stewie: Gosh they sound like there mother and son" the 1 year old genius baby remarked. Brian chuckled.

Brian: "Ha yeah."

When Lois and Peter are done arguing Peter comes in the kitchen with his arms crossed and Lois serves dinner.

Lois: So.. I've been thinking… We haven't been on a family vacation in god knows how long. I think next weekend we should all go away someplace nice likee.. Hawaii?

Meg: PARIS!

Chris: DISNEY WORLD!

Brian: HOLLYWOOD!

Stewie: A PLACE TO KILL YOU

Peter: IRAQ

Everyone looked at Peter dumbfounded

Brian: Peter you know people from there don't let fat dumbasses over the border. Or just Americans in general..

Peter: Yeah so sorry Meg you can't come

Meg: Oh shut up fatass. Im apart of this family so I'm coming

Peter: Sure..

* * *

Cut-away

_The family is on there way to the waterpark. As everyone gets in the car with there bathing suits on Peter throws Meg out of the car and into the street. _

_Peter: Hehehehehehehe bye Meg! _

_Lois: Petaaa go get Meg!_

_Peter: Naww she'll be fine_

End of Cut-away

* * *

Peter laughs to himself at this thought.

Lois: What about we all go to Hawii like I said

Peter: Alright is settled. Guys we're going to Hawii!

"YAYYYYYYYYY" The griffins kids shout.

Later on that day everyone is packing up their suitcases for tomorrow

Stewie's Room

Stewie: Hey Briiiii! Can you help me for a sec. _Ugh.. I don't know if I can tell him yet. I just can't bring myself to tell him. It will be so awkward..and he will probably shut me down. _

Just as Stewie had those thoughts in his head Brian came in.

Brian: Yeah what is it kid?

Stewie: _God I love it when he calls me kid. _

Um can you help me pack my suitcase.

Brian: *sighs* Fine..

Just then Stewie remembers a letter he had wrote for Brian. It was a letter that was suppose to be given to him to show him his real feelings.

Stewie: _Oh no pleasseee don't let him see that letter_

Brian: *he notices a pink letter and grabs it. He sees his name on it*

Hey! What's this doing in your bag! Did you go in my mailbox and steal my personal stuff!

Stewie: *he looks down sadly at his feet* _Fuck… _

Brian: *he looks at the toddler sadly. He hated seeing his buddy down.

Hey I'm sorry I said it like that. Um… but why did you have my letter?

Stewie: Umm.. _I gotta tell him. _It's because…I..I w-wrote that letter for you..

Brian: *he looks at him confused* Um okay.. Mind if I read it?

Stewie: _Yes. _No..

Brian opens the letter and begins reading it. Stewie then storms out the room.

Brian: _Wh-WHAT! He's in LOVE with me… _


	2. Picking up the pieces

Brian: _This can't be possible.. He's a freaking baby! He can't be in love with me (a dog). He probably just has a little crush. Yeah! That's it. But if not why is he so in love with me.. _

Brian then has a series of thoughts on where stewie could maybe show brian that he loves him or that he is gay.

* * *

_Flashbacks_

_Brian: All right, it shouldn't be too hard to get ourselves to be kicked out._

_Stewie: Right, we just gotta convince them we are not "army" material. Ready?_

_Brian: All right, let's do it!_

_(Two start kissing each other) _

_Stewie: Wow, look at how gay we are! (two men pass by) I am so gay with my gayness._

_Brian: Me too! I'm….I'm a homo._

* * *

_Gay Man: Any room for one more?_

_Stewie: Hell yeah! (Brian slaps stewie)_

_Brian: Okay, if I win, and you can't do it, you have to put your nose in Meg's hat and take a eight second inhale. _

_Stewie: Okay, it's a bet_

_Brian: Kiss on it?_

_Brian: What?_

_Stewie: (sheepishly) Oop._

* * *

_Stewie: I like you a lot. I guess you can say I….really like you. I would…even dare to go a little further, perhaps. I….care a great deal about you. Very great deal. Maybe even deeper than that I…I…I love you. I mean, you know, not in like a, "Hey, let's, you know, let's have an underpants party," or whatever grownups do when they're in love, but I mean, I love you as one loves another person whom one simply cannot do without._

_Brian: Well I…love you, too, Stewie._

_Stewie: You give my life purpose, and maybe, maybe that's enough. Because that's just about the greatest gift one friend can give another._

* * *

_Brian: Stewie you're not a racecar driver, and if you don't let me go right now, you're gonna lose you dad._

_Stewie:…But…Brian, I-I don't wanna lose anybody. I-I don't want-I DON'T WANNA LOSE ANYBODY! (Sobs hard, seeping green snot) _

_Brian: Oh my god, Just stop-Stop! Just stop it!_

_Stewie: BRIAN I LOVE YOU! (snot covers his face) _

_Brian: Oh, God! Just wipe your nose, man!_

_Stewie: Can I have a hug Brian?_

_Brian: Oh, No-No! God-No! Not now! No!_

_Stewie: I want a hug! I love…(Hugs brian) I love you, Brian! I love you so much!_

_Brian: No, no. Just wipe…Oh, God, there's no Kleenex. Go…Go roll around in the sandbox…in the summer house! Go….Go to the summer house and roll around!_

* * *

_End of Flashbacks_

Brian: Oh gosh. This is so wrong … what am I going to do..!?

Just then he hears Lois telling everyone they have a big day tomorrow and that they should go to bed. She comes in stewie's room where brian still is holding stewie.

Lois: (confused look) Hey, Brian. What are you doing in stewie's room by yourself?

Brian sees stewie hiding his face in Lois's chest.

Lois: Hey what's wrong little guy…Oh he's probably just tired.

Brian: (notices stewie and has a nervous and guilty look on his face)

Lois: Umm Brian I am waiting for a answer (her foot starts thumping the floor)

Brian: Oh! Uh I lost this letter I got from the mail and I'm looking everywhere for it…(notices the letter on stewie's table) Oh! Here it is phew. Ok I better go to bed now..Night! (he runs out)

Lois looks confused and then puts stewie to bed and turns out the lights.

**1 hour later..**

Stewie is in his crib and can't sleep because he keeps thinking about how Brian thinks he's probably a freak and how hes going to be able to talk or show his face to him again. He grabs Rupert and begins talking to him making him talk as usual.

Stewie: Oh Rupert, I wonder what hes thinking.

Rupert: He probably just doesn't know what to think at the moment. I bet if he looks deep down in his heart he will find that you and him should be together. (stewie makes him talk like this in a high-pitch voice).

Stewie: I guess…

Rupert: And don't be afraid to talk to him because he is your best friend.

Stewie: Yeah your right thanks Rupert. (he hugs him)

With that stewie is now able to go into a deep sleep…


	3. Only in my dreams

_Stewie's Dream_

_Stewie and Brian are on the O'ahu Beach in Hawii laughing, frolicking into the waves, holding hands..just having the best time of there lives. They are splashing each other and running threw the ocean._

_Stewie: Hahaha …Ohh…I'm so glad were boyfriend and boyfriend. This is the greatest experience of my live and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you so much.._

_Brian: Me too kid…Me too…But…C-can I tell you something.._

_Stewie: Uh sure b-ry what is it? _

_Brian grabs stewie's hand and takes him out of the ocean. They both sit down on the sand. Brian clears his throat and looks at him sadly and nervously at the same time._

_Brian: Stewie…I've been thinking…that, Our relationship is just unnatural. Sometimes I feel uncomfortable when I'm with you.. And I..Ive been going out with someone else._

_Stewie: Wh-what.. But we done so much together…(the look in his face begins to have the look of anger) WHY THE DUECE WOULD YOU DO THIS! WHO IS IT! _

_Brian's eyes shot at the toddler with a look of guilt and sorrow. _

_Brian: J-Jillian.._

_Stewie: No..(his lip begins to quiver and tears form in his eyes) You bastard…I thought you loved me..but you lied! (he buries his face into his hands and starts sobbing hard). _

_Brian: Im-Im I had to tell you..I just couldn't keep it to myself and act like I loved you in that way, but we can still be friends..Friends? (brian reaches his arm out to him but Stewie punches it and runs away sobbing) Stewie no wait! Please! _

_Brian starts chasing Stewie down the beach and people stare at the scene._

_Brian: __**Damn he's fast.**_

_Brian sees Stewie slowing down from running and Brian speeds up. He then tackles Stewie_

_Stewie: Get the fuck of me you dumb mutt! Ugh! (he struggles to get Brian from of top of him) _

_Brian: Stewie wake up!_

_Stewie: Ugh! What are you talking about get off of me!_

_Brian: Wake up!_

* * *

Brian: It's time to go to Hawii!

Stewie: Ahhh! (he screams out of his dream and looks at him nervously)

Brian: Wow. Looks like you had a bad dream. You okay?

Stewie: Uhh.. Yeah.. I'm fine

Brian: (he scratches the back of his head nervously) Uh..So I..

He is cut of by Lois coming into Stewie's room

Lois: Oh my god! I heard my baby scream! Are you okay baby. (she grabs her baby and starts kissing Stewie's forehead simultaneously.

Stewie: Oh god! Stop you vile woman, I think I'm gonna puke!

Brian: (chuckles) He just had a bad dream Lois. He's okay

Just then Lois grabs Stewie and takes to the changing table. Brian walks out and goes to Peter and Lois's room to get his suitcase and walks down stairs. He sees Peter, Chris and Meg on the couch with their suitcases next to them reading the letter Stewie gave to him.

Peter: Hehehehe Brian has a secret admire I wonder who it is!

Chris: Hahaha I bet its Meg

Meg: Hey shut up Chris no its not!

Brian: (Runs up to Peter and snatches the letter out of his hand) Hey what are you doing reading my mail! I told you to say out of my stuff!

Meg: Geez Brian don't have a cow. You should be happy you have a secret admirer. Do you have any idea who it could be? Huh!

Peter: Shut up Meg.

Brian: Uh..No..I have no idea.

Suddenly Lois comes down the stairs carrying Stewie and their suitcases

Lois: Ok is everyone ready!

Everyone: Yeah!

* * *

**2 hrs later**

The Griffins are waiting at the gate for people to depart

Peter: Gosh can they hurry up! Their taking longer than that time I had to waited with Cleveland to get in to the exclusive skinny bar..

* * *

_Cut-away_

(_Peter and Cleveland are standing in line) _

_Peter: Hey Cleveland we been in this line for a hour I have a feeling were not getting in._

_Cleveland: Oh what makes you think that ( both look around at the line full a skinny dudes)_

_Peter: I thought this was a buffet _

_End of Cut-away_

* * *

Intercom: Now boarding flight 23 to Hawaii

Chris: Oh boy I can't wait! I'm going to meet all those chubby Hawaiians!

Lois: Chris that's rude. Don't say that about Hawaiians its there culture and they can't help it. I mean you'll see by all the delicious food there.

Stewie: Basically it's the same reason why you are fat.

Chris: I'm going to stay up for the whole flight!

Brian: You know it takes 9 hours to get there right?

* * *

**2 hours later**

All of the Griffin kids are knocked out. Peter, Lois, and Chris are sitting together and Brian, Stewie and Meg are sitting together. All of the Griffins are sleep except for Brian who is reading a magazine. As he was looking threw the magazine he started thinking about what Stewie said to him. He looks out the window and has thoughts again.

_What should I tell him. I'm afraid if I tell him the truth that I don't really have those type of feelings for him he's going to be heartbroken and that are beautiful friendship will come to a end. Well…I have to tell him the truth sometime during this week.. But then again it's probably just a little crush. I'll talk to him about it when he wakes up I guess.._

Brian then notices Stewie's football head reclining and then gradually falling onto his shoulder. Brian smiles at this and begins to fall asleep with his little buddy.


	4. It's not like it seems

**6 hours later**

Everyone is up except for Stewie and the plane is about to land.

Peter: Gosh my ears feel like there about to explode like that me and Brian where hunting deer's and I got shot in my ear.

* * *

_Cut-away_

(_Brian and peter where sitting behind a tree.) Brian: peter there one right there Peter: Yes I see it. (Peter starts running come her Bambi ) _

_Bambi: Oh fuck.( bambi starts running) ( peter trips and pull trigger ) _

_Peter: AHHH! My fucking ear! Goddammit! It hurtsssss! *starts crying like a baby* _

_End Of Cut-away_

* * *

Intercom: Helloo passengers! I hope you enjoyed your flight because we will be arriving in Honolulu, Hawaii in less than 10 mins so everyone wait for the signal to unbuckle your seatbelt. I hope you all enjoy your stay at Honolulu, Hawaii!

Brian: Hey..hey Stewie? Wake up were almost in Hawaii! (he shakes him out of his sleep)

Stewie: Huh?.. Oh my god..(he looks out the window and sees a beautiful crystal water)

Lois: Oh my god its amazing

Peter: I wonder if we can swim with the one they call Sharkeshia.

Chris: Who's Sharkeisha?

Peter: Oh will find out Chris…Oh we will..

Brian: Hey Stewie…can I ask you something?

Stewie: _Oh no… *_he yawns and turns away from him nervously* Sure what is it b-ry?

Brian: Uh..you remember yesterday when I read you-

Stewie: Do you ?.. _Fuck why did I just say that.._

Brian: …. _Oh my god this is so embarrassing I can't even tell him. Come on Brian tell him!_

Stewie: *stares at him confused and drops his head in shame*

Brian: I'm sorry….but…I just don't love you in that way. Your still just a kid and you shouldn't be in a relationship this young. But I love you as a friend and you will always be my friend no matter what. Do you understand?

Stewie: Brian…At heart I am not a child okay! I am totally capable of being in a relationship with you. It doesn't matter what my age is …what matters is that you love me and I love you. If you look into your heart I think that you will see that we are made for each other.

Brian:_ No…he doesn't get it….._No Stewie..age matters a lot and I don't love you in that way okay…

Stewie: (he gives Brian a face that looks so hurt and full with angrier and turns away to the window and looks out. As he looks out the window tears begin falling down his cheeks)

Brian: *sighs*

The signal to unbuckle everyone's seatbelt is heard and everyone starts unbuckling there seatbelts. Brian tries to help Stewie with his seatbelt but he slaps Brian in the face.

Stewie: Get OFF of me, I can do it MYSELF!

Brian's temper was known to go off and he felt like bashing Stewie's teeth in.

Brian: _Come on Brian control your temper….there's no need for you to start something. Your about to be in Hawaii! _

* * *

2 hours later

The Griffins arrive at there hotel and the tour guide gives them a tour of the hotel. They are walking with there guide

Tourist Guide: Our hotel is very kid friendly so we have our little tots center where you can take your little one.

Stewie: Gosh, I hope I see some sexy hawaiian babies. Im actually really looking forward to this trip..just as long as I'm away from the retarded canine.

Tourist Guide: And near our Hawaiian Grill we have our entertainment stage where you can watch our luaus and concerts.

Peter: Oh my god it's a hawaiian Terio! (Peter walks up to the Hawaiian kid and starts doing the oh-kill em dance.

Lois: Peetaa get back over here! *she listens to Oh kill-em and starts bobbing her head* So this is what black people listen to this is the shit!

She starts dancing and everyone else except Brian and Stewie start doing the oh-kill em dance. They both just look in embarrassment. Stewie puts his hand on his forehead.

Stewie: Gosh why am I apart of this family.

Brian: The same reason why I'm a dog.

Stewie: …

Brian: Look your just gonna have to accept what I told you someday.

Stewie: ….

Brian: *sighs* HEY! Can we get going! This isn't the dance club! You guys scared the tourist guide away!

Everyone walks over to Brian and Stewie.

Peter: Brian you do not know what real music is and neither did that guy.

Brian: Yeah sure.

Later on that day the Griffins go to there hotel room.

Peter: Ok what do we do first?

Stewie: Take anything furry with a red collar to the nearest volcano.

Brian: I say we go drop old junior off here to the daycare *coughs to block out his words TOURTURE CHAMBER, for the rest of the week and go party and drink.

Lois: Woah there Brian, what do you have against you Stewie. You guys are like two peas in a pot

Two peas in a pot come out of no where.

Pea 1: Help meeeeee!

Pea 2: Nooo help meee! She cheated on me with a black eye pea!

Lois: Um okay….anyway we cant just let Stewie at daycare all week. He needs to enjoy Hawaii like us.

Brian: *mumbles under his breath* Isn't gonna remember anyway.

Stewie: Oh shut the hell up dog before I beat you up like that time you owed me money.

Lois: Why wont today, we go party and drink and tomorrow will do stuff with the family.

Peter: Great….But does Meg have to come! *he says this with a pouty face.

Meg: Go to hell fat ass you know mom, if we have dad walking around with us they'll mistake him as a overgrown hog.

Lois: *sighs* Can't you two ever get along.

* * *

20 mins later

Lois is dropping Stewie off a daycare while the others are at the pool.

Lois: Okay baby be good for mommy. I'll be back in a couple of hours *she kisses him goodbye and places him on the mat with the rest of the babies.

Stewie: I swear if you kiss me again you will be in the hos-

Just then Stewie sees a hot baby.

Stewie: Daaaaaammmmmnnnnn. I bet she wet that diaper though.

He goes up to the girl.

Stewie: Hey girl you single or naw.

Alanni: Um? Who are you?

Stewie: I'm Stewart Gilligan Griffin who are you sexy?

Alanni: *giggles* My names Alanni. You from here?

Stewie: No I'm from America. I just have to say… your one of the prettiest babies I have ever seen.

Alanni: *blushes* Oh stop. Your just teasing..Your cute too. *she smiles*

Stewie: So how old are you?

Alanni: 1

Stewie: Wow me too we are perfect for each other.

Alanni: *giggles* That's my mom over there she's are baby sister and that's her helper Ms. Patty. She scares me sometimes. She looks like a white Madea.

Stewie: Ew more like a fat version of Lindsey Lohan.

Alanni: Jake!  
Stewie: Huh?

Jake: What's up Alanni?

Alanni: And this is my dog Jake.

The dog resembled Brian but was black and had a bigger snout. Stewie saw the dog and he dropped his head and sighed.

Alanni: Hey?…What's wrong Stewie?

Stewie: Y-You wouldn't understand..It's a long story. Let's just say I have a dog that's looks a lot like your dog and we had our differences. We're not really friends at the moment and I don't think we will ever be the same again.

Alanni: Oh.. Well I hope you two get back together. *Alanni hugs him*

Stewie: Thanks. But can I ask you a question?

Alanni: Anything.

Stewie: If you love someone.. right? And the person that you like doesn't like you back. But if the person you loved were to get with you but society wouldn't let you what would you do?

Alanni: Well uh..

Just then Ms. Patty comes up to Stewie and grabs him

Stewie: Hey! What the hell do you think your doing!

Ms. Patty: Oh you'll see my little one

Ms. Patty hides Stewie in her dress and runs out the daycare. Stewie is screaming for help as they run away, but know what can hear him.


	5. The realization

Back at the Tot's Daycare..

Alanni: JAKE!

Jake: (he runs over to Alanni) What's wrong kid?!  
Alanni: Ms. Patty ran off and took Stewie!

Jake: Oh my god…I knew she was bad news! (he runs over to Alanni's mother).

Kate! Ms. Patty ran away and took Stewie! You have to call his parents!

Kate: No…(she dials Lois and tells her everything that happened)

Back with Ms. Patty and Stewie

They are in raggedy, beaten down car that looks like its from the 1980's.

Stewie: I demand you take me back to the hotel this instant you 5 stomachs looking bitch!

Ms. Patty: Shut up with the baby talk will you, you little brat! You're my son now!

Stewie: (has a look of total shock) SON! Are you mental!

Ms. Patty ignores his speech and continues driving.

Ms. Patty: Oh just wait till you see where were going Kyle! it's the most beautiful home you'll ever see.

Stewie: My name is not gay ass Kyle! And no I can imagine your house either looks like a meth lab or a barn.

Ms. Patty: Oh and you have a 9 year old sister Alex. She is a pain in the ass and I abuse her but hopefully I wont be doing that to you Kyle because you are a sweet football headed baby.

Stewie: *nervous gulp* _I gotta find a way to get out of here! _

* * *

At the Griffins hotel room

Lois is on the phone with a concierge and everyone is sitting on the bed nervously and sad.

Lois: I thought you said that daycare was safe and had the finest care! I should sew you with every penny I have! (she hangs up the phone and then begins to cry).

Brian: Heyy Lois, It will be okay. I know will find him and we won't leave until we do. He couldn't of gone far

Peter: Yeah that's right we need our little Stevie.

Brian: I'll call the police and I'll see if I can sniff him out.

Lois: Okay..thanks Brian.. (Brian hugs Lois)

Brian: Just call the police while I'm gone.

Brian leaves the room and starts sniffing around the whole hotel

Brian: _Gosh I hope he's okay. Even though were not really friends anymore I don't want to lose him. We've been through so much..I..I love him so much.. Woah there Brian what! Oh my god I can't believe I just said that. I.. I can't love him like that. This is sick._

Brian quickly brushes those thoughts away and begins sniffing some more. He finally finds a scent leading to the parking lot.

Brian: _Oh no..Please tell me someone didn't drive off with him in a car. _

He loses his scent at a empty parking spot.

Brian: _Fuck.._

* * *

Back with Ms. Patty and Stewie

Ms. Patty finally arrives at a shack, ways from Honolulu.

Ms. Patty: Well here we are! (she picks up Stewie and walks towards the house) Beautiful isn't it.

Stewie: Gosh… Do you even bathe! You smell like a skunks ass crack!

Ms. Patty enters the house and the house has a bunch of junk on the floor with cracks in the walls. Everything looks old and wore down.

Stewie: Oh my god it does look like a barn! I was right!

Ms. Patty: ALEX! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE NOW!

Footsteps and cracks are heard on the stairs and a girl with a dirty white dress and no shoes come down the stairs. Her hair is in a pony tail and blonde. She was different from most girls her age and Stewie felt bad for her.

Alex: Yes mama..

Ms. Patty: What did I tell you about not cleaning the kitchen! It looks like a damn pig sty!

Alex: I'm sorry mama…Um…Who is that?

Ms. Patty: This is your new baby brother Kyle! Say hi Kyle!

Stewie: …..

Alex: (she smiles at him and waves her hand. He smiles back.) He's so cute! Did you adopt him?

Ms. Patty: No I ain't adopt him, are you crazy! Does it look like we have that kind of money!

Alex: So you just stole him from that daycare you work at! You can't do that! His parents are probably worried!

Ms. Patty then slaps Alex in the face hard making her fall to the ground. She looks up from the hardwood floor and looks at Stewie. Stewie looks at her in horror.

Ms. Patty: How dare you tell me what I can't do! I do whatever the hell I want! Now go and clean the kitchen now!

Alex: *sniffles* Yes mama….(she goes to the kitchen and starts doing the dishes. Sobs are heard)

Stewie: You are freaking horrible! How dare you treat your child like that! You need to go to jail and die! Or just fall of a bridge..but either way would work..

Ms Patty sits on the couch and turns on the TV. She starts drinking some scotch. Stewie then walks into the kitchen and sees Alex doing the dishes and sobbing.

Alex: Oh uh.. Hi Kyle.

Stewie: It's Stewie..

Alex: Oh..Stewie…uh I'm sorry you had to see that.

Stewie: I really think you should call the police. Are you abused like that everyday?!

Alex: Yeah..basically..Ever since my dad and my mom got divorced she has been abusing me. She makes me do everything in the house and I never have any fun. I can't call the police because one time she saw me trying to call the police and now she destroyed the phone and she only has her cell phone. I'm tired of living with her! I just wish I could have a family that loves me…No one likes me!

She then begins sobbing again.

Stewie: Hey.. You wanna know something? I like you.

Alex: (she smiles) Thanks Stewie (she hugs him).

Stewie: No problem. And I'm gonna find a way to call the police and find a way out of here…and your coming with me!

Alex: That would be great (she said this with a big smile).

Stewie: Even though my family can be … what's the word I'm looking for….chaotic..and down right stupid. I believe they would love you and be a great family.

Alex: (nervous giggle) Ok. Anything would be better than her!

* * *

Back at the hotel in the Tot's Daycare

Lois, Peter and Brian are there.

Lois: Can you tell us who the woman who took Stewie looked like.

Kate: Well…She's fat, with wild blonde hair, talks loud and has a new york accent, had a flower dress.. And yea that's all I can remember. I hope that helps. I'm very sorry about this Lois. I didn't know she was like that..

Lois: You did help a lot thank you and its okay…you didn't know, but I hope I find my little Stewie.

Kate: I know you will Lois. I don't know what I would do without my Alanni..(she points to her playing with shapes). Her and Stewie seemed to be getting along well when he was here.

Lois: Aww she's adorable. Anyways it was nice talking you. Talk to you later.

Kate: Bye hope you find him!

At the hotel bar

Brian was sitting having a few drinks thinking about Stewie.

Brian: _I can't believe someone just took him like that. I can't imagine life without him. _

Just then Brian begins to have thoughts of him and Stewie being a couple

Brian: _And I think I may actually have feelings for him now..This cant be happening. It couldn't even work, even if we were to keep a relationship like that from the family they would probably find out eventually. And then they will all think im a freak and I'll be kicked out of the house for good, but I could make it work. I gotta tell him when I see him..I gotta! _


	6. No escape of the beast

Ms Patty's House

It has been 5 mins and Ms. Patty was already drunk and had 6 glasses of scotch. She was lying on the couch cursing at the television and Stewie and Alex knew they had to hurry and find a way out of that hell hole before she would find out and snap. Stewie and Alex are upstairs in her room trying to figure out a way to escape…and fast!

Stewie: Ok I think I have a plan…What if you just go downstairs and distract by telling her to go do something that will take enough time for us to go down to the basement and escape using the window. I mean..she is drunker than when Peter went to the Drunken Clam that one time…

* * *

Cut-away

_Peter: Hehehe I can't feel my….._

_( bird song comes on) Bird bird bird bird is the word! (Peter crashes into everything_

_Peter: Yup I'm drunk._

* * *

Alex: Okay, I got it. I'm on it.

Stewie: Hurry Alex!

Just then Alex goes running down the stairs and sees Ms. Patty on the couch talking to the TV.

Alex: Hey mom? Have you ever heard of a 7-inch leach? Well..It's in front of the house under your car..

Ms. Patty: Oh my freaking god! Oh hell no. (pulls out a Ak-47) Be right back.

Alex then runs down to the basement and sees Stewie next to the window struggling to get it open.

Stewie : FUCK! I can't get it open! Alex, hurry and go find a screwdriver!

Alex: Okay!

Alex runs upstairs and into Ms. Patty's run. She looks on her dresser and doesn't see it. She then sees a box that says tools and opens it. She sees the screwdriver and runs back to the basement.

Alex: Here!

Stewie grabs the screwdriver and starts getting the screws off. But suddenly a door is heard slamming open.

Ms. Patty: THERE IS NO FUCKING LEACH OUT HERE! YOU LITTLE LIAR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I'M GONNA BEAT BOTH OF YOUR ASSES WHEN I FIND YOU! YOUR TRYING TO ESCAPE!

Stewie and Alex gulp and look at each other with great fear.

Alex: Come on Stewie! She is trying to find us.

Stewie: I'm pretty sure I heard her! (he said sarcastically) And I'm trying as fast as I can there are a bunch of screws and I can't get this one off! It's jammed tight!

Ms. Patty then busts open the basement door!

Stewie: (whispers) Fuck! Hide!  
Ms. Patty: I know your in here! You're not sneaky!

Stewie and Alex are behind a old bookshelf trying with all there might to not make a single sound.

Stewie: (whispers) Oh no..I..I have to sneeze

Alex: (whispers) You have got to be kidding me. Please, try to hold it in with all your might!

Stewie: (whispers) Ah-Ah-

Alex: (she puts head in her hands) Oh no..

Stewie: Ah-cho!

Ms. Patty: (evil snicker) You brats are so dumb!

Ms. Patty starts walking towards the bookshelf

Stewie: (whispers) Were freaking doomed!

Stewie sees Ms. Patty's shadow and they both hug each other scared.

Ms. Patty: Ha! Thought you could sneak away from me, well you two gotta another thing comin.

Ms. Patty pulls the two hard by their necks and drags them up the stairs while they try to pull away with all their might, she then takes them to a closet.

Ms. Patty: (laughs) I can't believe you guys really thought you could run away from me. Well…locking you in the closet will teach you to a lesson.

Stewie: Get us out of here you stick cow! I'm hungry you haven't feed me at all today!

Alex: Wow are you doing this..(she says holding back tears).

Ms. Patty: Why are did YOU run away from me!

Alex was just about to say something but Ms. Patty slams the door and locks it shut, with the key in her hand walking away. The closet was almost completely dark but the crack of light kept a lit a little.

Alex: (sighs) Now what are we going to do!

Stewie: This is all my fault…

Alex: No its not…wait! I still have the screwdriver!

Stewie starts looking around and notices a air vent!

Stewie: There's a air vent! Hand me that screwdriver! I think we finally found a way out of here!

Alex: Wait you should try to get her cell phone in her room through the air vent.

Stewie: Okay sounds like a plan, hey boast me up.

Alex boasts him up and he begins crawling through the vent.

Alex: Be careful!

Stewie sees different rooms of the house and finally comes to Ms. Patty's bedroom. He takes off the screws and grabs the phone quietly, and comes back to the closet happily.

Alex: Yes you got it!

Stewie: Hey? What's the number for 911?

Alex: I don't know…Who else can we call?

Stewie: Well…there is one person..

Alex: Ok.. Then call!

Stewie:…Ok..

He hesitantly starts dialing the number for Brian's cell, and waits for him to pick up.

Brian: (looks at number) Hmph..haven't seen this number before..Might as well pick it up. Hello?

Stewie: Yeah, it's Stewie..

Brian: STEWIE! Oh my god are you okay?! I was worried sick, where are you!

Stewie: Hold on (whispers) What's the address?!

Alex: 324 S Luayu St.

Stewie: 324 S Luayu St.

Brian: Wow..that's pretty far away from here. But I think I can make it…Wait did you call 911!

Stewie: What's the number for 911?

Brian: …Are you serious..That is the number!

Stewie: Oh…So um there's this crazy woman and..

All of a sudden Ms. Patty unlocks the door to check on them and sees Stewie on the phone.

Ms. Patty: How the fuck did you get my phone! Get over here!

The phone line is then cut off.

Brian: Oh my god! That's Ms. Patty! I gotta find them fast before she hurts him..


	7. Told you

Ms. Patty's Room

Ms. Patty is dragging Stewie by his foot into the living room and Alex is right behind. Stewie is struggling to punch her hand off but fails. Ms. Patty was strong and looked like a sumo-wrestler.

Alex: Mom! Stop let go off him!

Stewie grabbed a whiskey bottle and smacked her in the head, making her pass out.

Stewie: Wow….Come on this is our chance to escape!

Stewie and Alex run out of the house as fast as their feet can carry them.

Alex: (panting) Now what do we Wait I see a bar over there, let's go in there for some help.

They run into the diner and see Brian at the bar..looking deprived drinking his favorite drink Jack Daniels. Looked like he was miserable, and Stewie knew why.

Just then a bartender sees the two kids standing there in the bar looking like they are looking for something important.

Bartender: Hey! What do you two kids want here! You know your not suppose to be here!

Brian turns around to the commotion and his eyes pop when he sees Stewie.

Brian: Stewie!

He runs up and picks him up and hugs him.

Brian: I'm so glad your okay..

They both had tears running down their faces.

Stewie: I'm sorry I ignored you..I just couldn't except the fact that you don't love me the way I love you...I know..I'm a complete disgrace.

Brian: No your not..I- Who is that?!

Stewie: Oh shit..

Ms. Patty busted through the door with a desert eagle.

Stewie: Where the hell is she getting all these weapons from!

Ms. Patty: (chuckles) You thought you could get away from children…But your wrong!

Ms. Patty then charges for Alex and Stewie and grabs then by there hands, with them trying to pull away.

Brian: Ms. Patty what the fuck do you think your doing! Get off of them! Why are you doing this to them!

Ms. Patty: Their mine now Snoopy!

Brian then punches Ms. Patty on her left cheek causing her to almost fall down but with her strength she still has the kids firmly in her hands. She then gets angry and grabs Brian and bangs him on the floor and throws him against the wall making him crash into some alcohol bottles.

Stewie: BRIAN! NOO!

Ms. Patty runs out and throws them in the car, driving away fast.

Bartender: We gotta call the police..

* * *

Ms. Patty's Car

Stewie: Get me out the fucking car I wanna go home! And Brian better be okay, because if he's not I'm gonna shot your goddamn brains out!

Ms. Patty: OH MY GOD SHUT UP YOU BRAT! Don't make me come back there and beat you!

Stewie then unbuckles his seatbelt and punching and head butting her in the face causing her to pull over on the sidewalk.

Ms. Patty: GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD!

Ms. Patty gets out the car and grabs Stewie by his neck, choking him.

Alex: Mom, Stop! Please!

She takes them up to a beat down apartment because she doesn't want to get found with the kids. The apartment used to be her and her ex-husbands apartment.

Ms. Patty: Come here you maggot it's time to teach you a lesson!

She tries to grab him but he runs through the house trying to get away. All of the running makes her drop to the floor panting but it only been 10 seconds.

Stewie: (chuckles) How the heck are you tired you only been running for 10 seconds..Geez your more fat then Terio (chuckles)

Ms. Patty then grabs him by this overall strap all of sudden and drags him to her old bedroom. She holds him on the bed and begins beating him so hard the smacks echoed through the apartment hall. No one lived there anymore, so know one could help. Stewie began crying and Alex panicked trying to pull her mother off of him. Alex ran over to a window and screamed out the window for help. Ms. Patty and Stewie had now been on the news letting everyone know to let the police know if they seen or heard any signs of them. Coincidently, it so happened to me Ms. Patty's ex husbands walking down the street near the apartment and saw his daughter. He hadn't seen his daughter in so long and it had been wonderful to see her but he realized his ex-wife had only gotten worse. He rushed into the apartment to there room. He listened to what was going on and thought to himself.

Daniel: _Oh my god..I think that's the missing child.. I gotta call the police._

Ms. Patty: Now! I hope you learned your lesson you little dip shit!

Ms. Patty then walks into the living room keeping a close eye on both of them. Alex walks up to Stewie who's bawling on the bed, holding him and trying to comfort him.

Alex: Shhhhh its okay. My dad saw me from the window, I'm pretty sure he called the police..

Stewie: (sobbing) I wa-want to go homee…I wa-want briann!

Alex: Shhh..you are gonna go home..I promise.

All of a sudden police sirens are heard coming from outside. Alex runs up to the window a they see 3 police cars and van. She picks up Stewie and shows him. They both smile.

Alex: See.. Told you.


	8. I don't think it's right

Ms. Patty's old apartment

Ms. Patty is sitting on the living room couch, drinking again and hears the sirens. She's more drunk now than before.

Ms. Patty: Alex! Is that the police?!

Alex: Uh..no. I think there going over to that house across the street..

Ms. Patty gets up from the couch and pushes the kids out the way. She looks out the window and sees the Griffin family, her ex-husband and 4 police men coming inside the apartment. Ms. Patty snatches the children and throws them into a walk-in closet, she is also inside with them.

Stewie: HE-

Ms. Patty: (pulls out a gun) I swear to god if one of you talk again or make a single peep I will shot you, and I'm not afraid to do it.

Footsteps are heard coming from the next floor down.

Stewie: _Please let them find us. _

Voices are then heard coming from outside the door

Policemen: Is this the room.

Daniel: Yes.

The policemen bust open the door with a gun and look around. The Griffin family is also searching.

Brian:_ Oh yeah I can use my nose to sniff them out. I don't know why I always forget -_- _

Brian starts sniffing around the apartment. He then finds a scent that smells like Stewie's. He opens the door and Ms. Patty shoots him.

Stewie: NO, BRIAN!

The policemen run over to Ms. Patty with their guns aimed at her and handcuff her. The Griffin family runs over to Brian's side and see his arm is badly wounded.

Lois: Brian are you okay! We gotta take you to the hospital.

Policemen: Keep calm Mrs. Griffin, we are sending a ambulance right away.

Lois happily pick up and hugs him.

Lois: Oh my baby! I missed you so much I'm so glad you okay.

Stewie: My backside is still on fire I guess that doesn't count, but I guess…I missed you too. Ha! Missed playing your ass everyday.

The family is totally ignoring Alex and she decides to step in. Maybe she could finally get the family she been dreaming about.

Alex: Hi, Uh I'm the daughter of .. that psycho woman that tried to hold us captive. My name is Alex and I am going to propose something, you may say yes and you may so no, but I respect your decision. All my life I have been abused by that woman and I've been dreaming of a family that would take care of me and treat me like a normal child, to actually have a life. But I never got that. My step-dad has told me that I once had a normal life, but I was too young to remember. So, I'm asking with open arms, could you make me apart of your family. I'm no trouble at all.

Everyone in the room was silent. The Griffins looked at each other with a look of astonishment and disbelief. Peter opens his mouth but Lois interrupts him.

Lois: I would say yes darling, but I know someone that could be a lot better than us at the moment that could take care of you and give you the love that you always wanted.

Alex: Who?

Lois: Brian..

Brian is in a corner holding his arm in pain, still waiting for the ambulance to come. When he hears this his eyes pop out in shock. He gets up in pain and walks up to Lois and Alex.

Brian: But Lois? Why me?!

Lois: Brian..You are the perfect father figure, you take care of Stewie for me all the time and he seems to look up to you. I think Alex will feel the same (she smiles).

Brian: Your right Lois..Alex, I accept you to become my daughter and welcome you with open arms. I will give you all the love and guidance that your biological mother did not. If you look at me as your father I will treat you like my daughter.

Alex smiles and runs up to Brian and hugs him.

Alex: Oh thanks you soo much. This is the best day of my life.

Brian: Ouch! Hey watch the arm (laughs)

* * *

20 mins later

The Griffin family including Alex are at the Hawaiian vet sitting out Brian's hospital room, waiting for a doctor to tell them how he is doing. He looks weak, and a doctor comes in the room.

: Hello, Griffins my name is Dr. Cureton..and..

Everyone in the room starts bursting of laughter.

Chris: Does your name mean you heal people?

Everyone except Chris: -_-

Chris: What!? Does it?!

Dr. Cureton: Why do people always laugh when I say my name its completely normal.. Anyways Brian will be recovering very shortly. His arm had a big gaping wound that was spewing some blood so we stitched and glued it up. We are giving him a blood transfusion which will bring his blood pressure back to normal and his lightheadedness he has been talking about him feeling will go away. He'll be staying here for a couple more hours though.

Lois: Ok. Thanks doc. Can we go in and see him now?

Dr. Cureton: Sure, go right ahead.

The Griffins walk into the room and see Brian looking like he hasn't gotten sleep in days, but he looks healthy.

Peter: Hey there buddy..How you feelin'?

Brian: (groans) Ok..just need some rest. Arm still feels a little horrible, but its gradually healing.

Alex: I'm so sorry this had to happen to you..My mom is such a bore

Brian: It's okay, you don't have to be sorry, and you know what. You can call me dad is you want. (smiles).

Alex: Okay dad. (smiles).

Lois: Okay, We're going down to the food court real quick. Watch Stewie and your "Dad" for us Alex.

Alex: Sure, no problem.

As soon as they leave out the room Stewie gets on the hospital bed next to Brian. Alex sits by him too.

Stewie: I'm so glad your okay, I don't know what I would do if I lost my best friend.

Brian: (smiles) Neither would I buddy, and you know what.

Stewie: What?

Brian: You remember that letter I read that you wrote for me.

Stewie: _Oh my goodness! Is this really happening! _Yes! (has a big smile on his face)

Brian: I think its all starting to come true.

Alex has a very confused look on her face.

Alex: Uhh…

Brian and Stewie ignore her.

Brian: I..I love you

Stewie's body leaned forward and his lips touched Brian's. Their lips moved together sweetly forgetting that Alex was there watching in total shock, Stewie kept noticing his lips forming a smile and Brian couldn't help but form a smile too. Stewie's heart was pounding, he never actually had a kiss like that before. Brian was about to take it up a notch but remembered he was only a baby, he wanted to do so much more but simply couldn't. Brian couldn't believe that a kiss with a baby could be so beautiful, they finally pulled away looking into each others eyes, they were sparkling with amazement. They didn't seem to be in any awkwardness.

Alex: ….What the heck is wrong with you dad! Kissing a baby like that! Do you know how sick that is?!

Brian: Alex you are friends with Stewie and you should know that he really doesn't act like a baby, his mind is just like a adult.

Alex: Stewie?

Stewie: Yes I'd say its quite true. I am like a adult, hell I'm smarter than most adults and I love that furry white mutt.

Alex: Yeah only in science, you can't even read and your still in diapers. How does that make you a adult.

Brian: ….

Stewie: …..

Alex: Exactly I made my point, so stop this disgusting relationship. Your like a pedophile.

Brian: No Alex! I will not stop! I love him like I have never loved any woman I've been with. I feel comfortable when I'm around him and like I can tell him anything without him judging me. I wouldn't trade him for anything..Why can't you just let this work out for us, if you really look into your heart. I think you'll see that we are meant for each other. So please Alex, let us be us. Don't let the family know.

Alex: …..

Brian: If you tell them..I'll be kicked out of the house, probably get beaten by society, end up in prison for the rest of my life...your not going to have a father anymore. Would you want that?

Alex: (sighs) No..but I just think its really nasty.

Brian: Thank you Alex (he hugs her but her face has a look of uncertainty)

Alex: _I shouldn't let this happen…I think my dad is crazy… _


	9. Making progress

Back at the Hotel

It is the Griffin's last night at Hawaii and they were planning on making it there best despite all that has happened. Ms. Patty has been sentenced to life in jail for abusing her daughter and kidnapping and abusing a toddler, after that incident Lois is too scared to even let Stewie near the daycare center. They would spend this day at the hotel, doing activities at the beach and taking a helicopter tour. Everyone was excited especially Alex because she never got to do anything this fun, she didn't even go in the ocean a lot because of Ms. Patty. It's 8:00 and the Griffins are on their way to the breakfast buffet. When they get there the buffet is beautifully decorated with nice flowers and marble flooring. The smell of syrup and sausages filled the air and it is crowded. Peter has a look of pure delight on his face and jumps in the air like he never been to a buffet before.

Peter: Hehehe sweet. (rubs his hands together) I'm gonna fuck everything up here.

Brian: Oh my god Peter..If you keep eating like you are now, when we get home people are gonna have to give you your own plane on the way home.

Peter: Shut up Brian before I put you on a leash.

Stewie: Ha! Good one B-ry

Alex: Wow…I never seen this much food in my life!

Brian: Really?

Alex: Yup.

Brian: Well, I bet this is gonna be the most you ever ate in your life!

Alex: (giggles) Hope I don't blow up.

The Griffins grab their plates and start filling there plates. Peter starts busing in front of everyone and taking almost all the food.

Stranger: Hey fatass! What the hell do you think your doing! Other people have to eat you know.

Peter: Look, you Hawaiians are already fat as it is you don't need more food.

Stranger: Excuse me! Your fat yourself!

Peter: Excuse me, but I'm round. I'm like a perfect circle which means I have good shape. You on the other hand ..

Stranger: (face palm) Come on kids, were gonna be eating somewhere else tonight! *mutters* Stupid americans..

Brian: (annoyed look) *sighs* Come on Peter!

* * *

5 mins later

The Griffins are sitting in a booth eating breakfast.

Lois: So how's everyone liking their food! The pancakes are amazing!

Meg: At least you got pancakes! Fatass over their has the whole buffet on his plate.

Peter: Shut up Meg! I'm not fat I'm big boned.

Lois: Your not Cartman, but can you too just not start right now. We are trying to have a fun family vacation.

Stewie: (mumbles) Even though its already been ru-eened

Brian: What did you just say?

Stewie: I just said that this whole trip has been ru-eened. Don't act like you don't know why.

Brian: Why are you putting so much…You know what I'm not even going to feed into that.

Stewie: (laughs) Why do you always fall for that

Brian: The same reason why I fell for you

Stewie: (giggles and blushes)

Brian: _Gosh he's so adorable when he laughs like that. _

Chris: Hey mom? Can we go parasailing after breakfast? Or maybe surfing too..

Lois: Sure honey.. That would be a great thing to do, but remember our helicopter tour starts at 4:00.

After breakfast the Griffins go back to their hotel room and change into their swimsuits and go down to the beach. Surprisingly the beach wasn't crowded and they all had a big open area to themselves. The waves were quite big and the sand was soft like cotton. The weather was perfect and everyone knew that this day was going to turn out way better than the past days they spend in Hawaii. Alex and Stewie ran down the steps just excited as could be and went in the water. Alex went further out, but Stewie stayed closer to the shore with his water goggles. He's always been afraid of the water, but Brian was planning to fix that. Lois and Peter lay out the beach towel and umbrella and start relaxing watching their kids.

Brian: Hey kid, why won't you go further, your wading in 1 inch of water (laughs).

Stewie: Excuse me dog but I am just fine right here, I don't wanna get that wet that's all..

Alex: Come on Stewie! Come out further!

Stewie: (nervous gulp)

Brian: Stewie, I know your afraid of water..You don't have to be afraid of it. It can't harm you. I can help you over come that fear if you trust me..Come on grab my hand.

Stewie: Okay, Okay! I admit it…I'm scared okay!..(looks down in shame).

Brian: _Wow I never thought he would actually admit something like this to me. He usually hides and tries to be tough. _

It okay everyone has a fear, I mean I'm afraid of a … Vacuum..

Stewie: (smiles and giggles).

Brian: Yeah get it all out…but come on. I got you, you know I would never let anything happen to you.

He hesitantly grabs his hand and he slowly leads Stewie a little deeper down the ocean. Brian made sure that he wouldn't lead him to deep into the ocean because he was so short, and he was himself, but he could swim so that didn't have to worry. He saw Stewie getting more scared the deeper they went and decided to stop.

Stewie: Can we stop here…I wanna go back up shore! Ewwww what is my feet touching!

Brian: *laughs* It's just seaweed, See

He picks up some seaweed and shows it to Stewie and he clinches.

Brian: (laughs) Hey…but your goggles on I wanna show you something. Your gonna be astounded, and hold your breathe.

Stewie: Okay…I can do this.

Brian: I know you can.

Brian put Stewie on his back and he held on to his wet white fur for dear life.

Brian: Ready?

Stewie: ….

Brian dived into the ocean and the both of them got a beautiful view of the Hawaiian ocean. Stewie stared in amazement at the fish and deep sea coral. Brian swam to the coral so he could to touch it and giggled. Brian then swam back up so they could get some air.

Brian: (breathes) So…what did you think?

Stewie: (breathes) It was…amazing! I can't believe I was scared of water. I wanna go again.

Brian: (smiles) Ok then hop on.

Stewie: And Brian..

Brian: Yea?

Stewie: I have a surprise when we go under

Brian: Okay..

Brian and Stewie go back under the ocean and Stewie's soft baby like hands cupped Brian's face and he leaned forward and his lips touched Brian's lips a second time. Their lips and emotions transporting them into another world, a world were they both dreamed of a place were everyone was accepted for who they were and who they loved. They both closed their eyes savoring this precious moment like it was no tomorrow, pouring each others hearts out with their lips moving together in perfect harmony. The world seemed to disappear and their breathing began to fall short, desperate for gasps. They came up for air and looked into each other eyes with such passion and knew that that kiss would be in their hearts forever.

Brian: Wow…that….that was beautiful. We..we have to do more..

Stewie: I know I can't take it any more! We have to find some time were its just me and you…no Lois or Fat man or Chris or..

Brian: Yeah, I think I get it.

Stewie: I don't think my heart can take it anymore if we keep hiding this.

Brian: But we have to..

Stewie: (sad sigh) Your right…

Brian: Hey..don't worry..I'll figure out something somehow..

Lois: HEY BRIAN! Don't take my baby out so close to the shore, he'll drown! And bring him over to me he didn't put his sun screen on yet!

She says laying down on the towel trying to get a tan.

Brian: It's okay Lois were coming out now!  
Stewie: Ugh..what a bitch.. I was having so much fun and now she has to ru-een it!

Brian: -_-

* * *

10 mins later

The Griffins are sitting on the sand, except for Peter, Chris, and Meg who are in the ocean. Alex and Stewie are building sandcastles while Lois is napping and Brian is reading a book.

Stewie: Hey look, guess who this is.

Alex: Umm..I would say its Brittney Spears because her eyes are slightly to far apart and the hair.

Stewie: Wow..your right..Ok your turn…

Out of the blue a wave bigger than normal comes and washes out people to the sand.

The family runs up to Chris, Peter and Meg are okay.

Brian: Oh my god! Are you all okay! That wave was huge!

Peter: (coughs) Yeah were good…Oh….my…..God!

Meg: What?! What is it!

Peter: It's a bird…It's a plane…no it's Sharkeisha!

Alex: Holy crap run!

Everyone begans running back toward the hotel but Sharkeisha gains on the Griffins trying to get her hands on them

Peter: Crap she's gaining on us! I thought Sharkeisha was different! But I was wrongg…Wrong I tell ya!

Brian: I can't believe you didn't really know who she was! You didn't see it on worldstar!

Sharkeisha then comes up to Meg and knocks her out just like she did do that girl in the video.

Sharkeisha: Yeah bitch I did it again! What you gonna do now hoe!

Chris: Sharkeisa that's not the girl you hit before that's my sister!

Sharkeisha: OH…SHIT..I'm out!

She turns back into a shark and dives back into the ocean.

Stewie: What the hell did I just witness.


End file.
